Conventional email applications allow users to attach files (e.g., word processing documents, images, audio files, and so on) to emails. Users who receive an email with an attached file can then reply to that email or forward that email to other users in a new email. Typically, when a user forwards an email having an attached file, the user's email application attaches the file to the new email; however, when a user replies to an email having an attached file, the user's email application does not attach the file to the new email. Users can also manually remove an attached file from the new email. Consequently, other users who receive the new email can receive text from the original email but not the attached file. In some cases, those users will be able to determine that the original email had an attached file, for example, by seeing indicators of missing files (e.g., “<< >>”), or by seeing references in the text to a file. If any of those users wants the file, he will have to read the new email to determine who might have the file and send email to someone requesting the file. The person receiving the request will then have to find the file and send another email with the file.